


Second Chances

by whitexflower



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexflower/pseuds/whitexflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a future! Nagikae AU. What will happen if Nagisa had a daughter, and never knew about it because Kayano keeps her mouth shut for almost 5 years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> this is a future AU, which i got inspired after seeing an Indonesian future au nagikae fanfiction on ff.net. i hope you enjoy this!

“Mummy!” A pair of blue pig tails can be seen from a five year old little girl with golden hues mixed with light brown, running towards her mother after she spends almost a day in the day care. It’s not rare that her mother for to pick her up this late. After all, her mother is a very busy woman.

“Oof! ” the twenty five year old woman almost fell down backwards, catching her daughter, tacking her with a hug like that. “Ai-chan! ” Yukimura Aiko, that’s the five year old blunette name, the daughter of the famous ‘Mase Haruna’ or you can know her as Yukimura Akari as well.

Kayano Kaede kept her real name , though she lets her friends calls her with ‘Kayano’ , she still registered her real name to the government.

“Did you behave well, today ?” The little girl nodded excitedly. “Ai did good today! Didn’t she, sensei??” She looks at the teacher in charge of the day care with her innocent smile.

“Sure , she did!” The high school student who works part time at the day care nodded while returning Aiko’s smile. After both of them bowed to the teacher,Kayano held her daughter little hand as they walks to the station together hand in hand.

“Are Sou-kun and Kou-kun going to visit Ai tomorrow?” Her golden eyes beamed, looking up to her mother. Kayano gives it a thought before answering Aiko’s question. “Mummy will have to check with Auntie Manami first! But I think they can come and play tomorrow.”

Akabane Souta and Kouta are Okuda and Karma’s sons. They are 3 years younger than Aiko, but she loves to spend with them. 'Because Ai was lonely playing by herself!’ That was the answer that Kayano got from her daughter when she asks the reason why she loves spending time with the twins. She couldn’t blame Aiko for feeling lonely. After all, Kayano has to work all day and she can’t always spend her time with her. While her father? Let’s just say that he hasn’t been around.

“Yaaay! Tomorrow will be fun!!” Aiko swings her hand back and forth, causing Kayano’s hand to move as well. She gives a smile to Aiko, as the two of them heads home.

By her features itself , it must have been too obvious that Yukimura Aiko is Shiota Nagisa’s daughter. she reminds Kayano too much about Nagisa. Even though she has Kayano’s features and cheerful personality, Aiko is too similar to Nagisa. Aiko’s smile is really like a splitting image of her father. She is rock headed, and once she made her mind on stuff, nobody can change her mind.

Just like her father.

But how… why are Kayano and Nagisa not together?

It all begun when they both were twenty. They have been dating since high school. And continue their relationship until the third semester of college. Until Nagisa decided to study abroad, in London. They held a good bye party for Nagisa and it ended them having unprotected sex.

Back then Kayano never thought that can made her pregnant. Why, of course she would get pregnant having unprotected sex like that, technically speaking anyway. Three weeks after that, they decided to break up. It was their decision, knowing that they would eventually be distant once Nagisa goes to London.

She couldn’t tell him. She couldn’t tell him that she was pregnant with his child.

Even when she was in labour, and giving birth alone in the hospital, she wouldn’t call him. Because honestly, she doesn’t want to mess with his life right now. She knew that he has graduated , and they have a decent relationship . Stays as friends even.

She couldn’t tell him. And he never knew that he had a daughter.

 

                                                                                                                                               ＊

 

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t told Nagisa about Ai-chan?” Karma raises his eyebrow, while his wife ; Okuda is busy dealing with the twins , and of course with Aiko.

Kayano smiles. “It’s too late to tell him about her, don’t you think,” she shrugged. “Besides i don’t want to mess with his life right now. ”   
Seeing Kayano still refusing to tell Nagisa about his own child made Karma to frown. You have no idea how much he has been itching to tell Nagisa about his daughter. But he couldn’t. He csn’t betray Kayano’s trust.

“He has to know.” He told the ravenette. “Nagisa has the right to know that Ai-chan is his own flesh and blood. And Ai-chan needs her father. Do you really want her to grow up without a father ?”

Kayano sighed.

“It’s not that simple, Karma.”

The redette placed his palm on his right cheek. “I met him yesterday.” He told the petite girl. “ He has come back from London.”

It wasn’t that long ago that Kayano and Karma got close. At first they were just 'friends’ , but after learning that Kayano got pregnant, they become close. Kayano has no one to turn to when she got pregnant. Because she wasn’t married, people started to see her in a different way. Okuda and Kanzaki are the only ones that Kayano can turn to. Since Okuda and Karma are dating back then, Kayano got close with him too. When she gave birth to Aiko, Karma and Okuda are the ones who she saw first . They were pretty messed up back then since they ran to the hospital due to panic.

Remembering that always made her smile.

“Mummy, mummy! We have a guest!” Kayano can hear her daughter’s voice . She is so enthusiastic, which made Kayano to turn her head to her direction. She was meaning to call her daughter’s name, when her golden eyes widened.

She saw a tall, slim ; young man standing inside her house, with Aiko dragging him instead. Blue hair. Azure eyes. It doesn’t need a genius to figure out who is he, honestly.

“Nagisa? ” it’s not only Kayano who is surprised. But also Karma and Okuda. The redette immediately stands up from his chair.

“Oh, Karma!” The blunette gave the redette a sheepish smile. “ what a coincidence! Hello, Oku– ah, you’re Akabane-san now right? ”

Okuda, who is still as surprised as her husband, only noded while exchanging glances with Karma. Nagisa scratched his cheeks before locking his eyes on Kayano.

“It has been awhile, Kayano.” He smiles. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Karma clicked his tongue and sctached his head. Really , he never change. Shiota Nagisa has always been full of surprises.

“Well then, we’re going home. See you later,” Karma bids good bye to kayano and Nagisa. Okuda bows slightly to bid good bye as well before picking up souta and kouta.

“Why– Why are they going home? ?” Aiko seems upset due to the fact that her friends are going home. Kayano lets out a sigh. Why is this happening?? Why now ? And the worse part is Aiko is the one who dragged Nagisa to got into their house.

“Maybe they have something to do,” Nagisa tries to calm Aiko down by patting her head, giving her his gentle smile as usual. Seeing how Nagisa interacts with Aiko, Kayano clears her throat and stands up from her place.

“Ai-chan, mummy needs to talk with uncle nagisa could you be a good girl and wait in your bedroom for mummy?” Aiko listens to her mother’s words and nodded . “Un! Ai-chan can do that! Mummy go talk with uncle nagisa!” With that, Aiko grabs her toys and goes straight to her room.

Looking at Nagisa made her to feel nervous. Kayano sits down on her chair , still avoiding nagisa’s glance.

“Is Ai-chan my daughter?” Nagisa opens the conversation with a straight question, just like always.

“Yes,” kayano nodded. “Biologically speaking she is your daughter.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She can see the disappointment on his features. Of course he would be disappointed. After all, if he knew he wouldn’t leave her . But that’s the point, if he knew, he would turn dowm the opportunity to study abroad. But who wouldnt be angry to be deceived for almost 5 years?

“I didn’t want to bother you with a child. After all, back then we are over.”

Nagisa sighed. “Kayano, i love you. I care for you, you know that,” he focused his eyes on her golden eyes. “ Ai-chan is my daughter, i have to take care of her. Giving you financial support, i have to take care both of you. That is my responsibility.”

Kayano shakes her head.

“If you’re doing it out of pity, don’t. We are fine. With my paycheck , i am able to take care of Aiko.”

“ do you know how it feels to grow up without a father figure? To me, until now, Koro sensei is my father figure.” Sure he has a biological father, but after the divorce with hiromi, his mother, he rarely sees him. “I dont want Ai-chan to suffer because of me.”

Kayano gulped .

“She is not suffering. Stop making assumptions about things, Nagisa!” She exploded. Honestly, if anything handling emotional things like this is her weakness. She miss him, even now she still love him. Really, how pathetic she really is. “And she is not yours, she is my daughter!”

At the back of the dining room, the five year old blunette listens to every word that her parents had to say. She maybe small, but she understands. She understands that she is the reason that her mother can’t have a 'good’ life. Or so, she thought. She remembers the other night she heard her mother’s sobbing noises from the kitchen. Climbing down the stairs, she peeks only to see her mother crying .

 

                                                                                                            ’ _Mummy… why are you crying?_ ’

 

Surprised to see Aiko, Kayano whipes her tears away and picks her daughter up in her arms.

 

                                                                          ’ _Mummy isn’t crying , honey. She just has something in her eyes. Now shall we go to sleep, hmm?_ ’

 

She knows that her mother is lying. Her mother, Kayano ; has the tedency to smile a lot when she lies, or when she is acting. Aiko can see that very clearly.

Gathering her courage, the little blunette comes out from her hiding , entering the dining room, she tucked Nagisa’s right sleeve.

“Please don’t make mummy cry again.” She said, more like begging. Nagisa’s eyes widened, and then his gaze landed on Kayano’s golden ones, who slowly turns red . It seems that she has been holding her tears to not fall in front of him, and their daughter. Smiling, Nagisa bends down to Aiko’s height and patted her head gently. He feels like he’s looking into a mirror, really.

“I won’t.” He says. “But i cannot promise you that, i am sorry.”

Aiko looks a bit disappointed with Nagisa’s answers. Noticing how upset Aiko is, he puts another smile , caressing her cheeks using his index finger.

“But what i can promise you is, i will cherish and love your mum unconditionally. ” he paused. “And you too. I will care for you, and i will love you.”

By this time , she already knows that this person. This person who shares the same features as her, is her father.

She curled her lips into a smile.

“You’re Ai’s daddy, aren’t you?”

Her mother’s eyes widened, how can such a little girl like her figured out that he is her biological father just like that?

“Why did you leave us? Do you hate Ai?” She asks again.

Nagisa is lost of words. Just how straight forward and how she reminded him.of himself. A chuckle escaped his lips, he puts his arms around Aiko.

“Never.” If only he can turn back time, if only he knows the truth back then. If only. “I’m sorry i wasn’t there for you until now, but i do love you. And i love your mother, will you ever forgive me, ai chan?”

Aiko thinks for a moment.

“Ai forgives you! ” She snuggles. “Ai is happy that she gets to meet you!”

It’s weird. The moment he lays his eyes on Aiko, he knew that she is his daughter. And in the moment, he came to love Aiko. Maybe not fully yet, but for sure, he will learn to love her properly. Nagisa releases his arms around Aiko before facing kayano properly.

A sigh escapes his lips as he pulls Kayano to his embrace. “You’re still as stubborn as you were, Kayano.” He knows that she still love him. Even when they were dating back then, without showing their love to each other, they knew.

“….stupid Nagisa,” she sobbed as she began to hit his chest gently. “Stupid nagisa, i miss you…” she cries. His soft fingers runs at the back of the ravenette wavy long hair, patting her gently.

“I know.” He whispers. “I know… i’m sorry.” He says again, this time is softer and lower than before.

 

                                                                                                                                        ＊

 

“So when will you propose to Kayano-chan?” Karma asks his flustered blunette friend with his usual teasing grin. “You better do it soon～ or you’ll have another kid on it’s way soon.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Karma! We haven’t did that much!” Out of embarrassement, and nervousness Shiota Nagisa just blurted his 'intimate’ activities to his former class mate and bestfriend . He cannot believe he just did that.

“ aha～” the redette smirked.“So you did it with her not long ago? Then it’s settled, there’s one on the way.”

He could feel his cheeks burning. How embarrassing. Besides, it couldn’t be that fast right? Though he really doesn’t mind getting another one.

It has been a year since Kayano and Nagisa got together again. Sure, they lives in the same house and Nagisa got a job here as an analyst for the government. That’s why he hasn’t really been around much. He’s so freaking busy.

“I’m proposing her tonight.” He finally confessed. “ i hope this ends well.”

Karma throws his arms at the back of his head. “It will. ” he told Nagisa . “ don’t worry, it will.”

 

                                                                                                                                             ＊

 

A pair of golden eyes landed on a pair of red lines on the pregnancy test pack. A sigh can be heard from the ravenette. Oh she has done it. She’s pregnant, again. Pursing her lips, she feels anxious about everything. Refusing to repeat the same mistake she made several years ago, she decided to tell Nagisa tonight. Throwing the pack to the trash can, she gets out from the bathroom. Looking to the watch, she waited anxiously for nagisa to come out from their bedroom. They dropped off Aiko at Hiromi’s ［nagisa’s mother ］who is delighted to see Aiko . Ever since they told her about Aiko, she and Aiko is nothing but close.

The restaurant is awfully quiet today. Even though Nagisa booked the whole place, kayano expected to see some people to ease her worry away.

“What’s wrong , Nagisa, you seemed awfully quiet today.” Kayano starts the conversation. Because seriously this 'silence’ is killing her slowly. “Uhm.. well… i dont think i’m that.. quiet.”

A nervous laugh can be heard inside the room.

that’s it, she can’t take it anymore.

                                                                                                                                 “Nagisa, i’m **pregnant**.”

 

That took him by surprise. Though it’s not 'not expected’ since they have been doing it without protection.

A soft chuckle can be heard from the blunette’s lips. “It’s nice to hear you being honest about it.” He told her, a smile is present on his face. “How long have you know about this?”

“Just today. ” She tells him honestly, a bit awkward. “But since we did it 3 months ago, maybe it’s around 4-8 weeks old?”

Nagisa puts his right palm on her cheeks. “Thank you.” His smile got wider. “Thank you,Kayano.” He’s so happy that he can’t express it. Pulling his hand away, he pursed his lips together.

“I know i’m not a romantic person, i always brings sadness to you, and sometimes i irritate you, but—” he pulls a small box from his pocket. “I love you, Kayano. I can’t promise that i won’t hurt you, or make you cry. But i can promise you that i will make you happy, and cherish you. ”

He then goes to Kayano’s seat, kneels down; opening the small box, revealing a small ring.

 

                                                                                                                            “ _Yukimura Akari_ , will you marry me?”

 

Kayano’s eyes widened. She is overwhelmed with happiness right now, that she almost forgot about her condition and jumps to his side. But no, that overwhelmed emotions, mixed with the shitty pregnancy hormones just made kayano cry. She couldn’t help but cry.

“H-Huh? I-I’m sorry…” she immediately looks away and whipes her tears away. With her still busy with that, nagisa smiles warmly; standing up and grabs Kayano’s wrist.

“Hey, it’s okay, ” he told her, gently putting down the hands who are still busy whiping her tears away. “You’re just being happy. it’s okay, you can cry if you want to. Nobody is stopping you.” He told her with his usual gentle tone, his fingers caressed her wet cheeks. While the other hand putting the ring into Kayano’s wedding finger.

“That won’t stop me into loving you.” He told her again, and this time he can see a smile on her facial features.

“ i love you , Nagisa.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Of course i’ll marry you. ”

“Thank you, Kayano. Really…  _ **thank you**_.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose against the ravenette’s hair.

 

                                                                                                                     “I love you too, Kayano.”

 

                                                                                                                                            ♥ END ♥


End file.
